School of The Miraculous
by Kawaii-Ninja-Kat
Summary: Marinette is sent a mysterious package, of which, upon opening turns out to be the Ladybug Miraculous. In a city, divided by a barrier where good and evil are constantly at each others throats, she has to step up and take on the responsibility of being the new Ladybug. Wielding the most powerful set of stones in history comes with its own issues though, at School of the Miraculous.


**Hyelo peoplz. This chapter is gonna be a short first chapter, honestly just to give you a taste of what's about to go down. I've been excited to use this AU for a while now. ANNnNnnYwAyayayssss, enjoy! =^.^=**

"MARINETTE! HONEY, YOU'VE GOT MAIL!" my mom hollered up to me from the bakery. The walls were thick here, and besides, she had to yell up through a staircase and two trap doors.

_Since when did I ever get mail? _I wondered, skeptically.

I shrugged it off, my curiosity getting the best of me, and hurried down to the near vacant bakery. Customers were usually scarce around this time of night. Especially with all of the akumas running around, despite the protective barrier that divided Paris nowadays.

According to history, the akuma outbreaks as well as the uprising super villains had never been this bad. They'd never needed a barrier like this. But of course, in the past ten years, the elders at School of The Miraculous had insisted that Paris was no longer safe like this. It hadn't mattered much either because it had appeared that Paris had already progressively divided into two sides anyways- those who wanted the Miraculous to be used for all and by all, and those who understood what would happen if the Miraculous were dolled out into the wrong hands.

My mother handed me the package and upon quick inspection, I realized there was no return address and _no normal address? _Instead there was a ladybug stamped in black onto the red paper.

Suspiciously, I raced back upstairs, nearly tripping several times, before clumsily tumbling onto my bed, both trap doors shut. I stared at the mysterious package on more time before carefully peeling the twine and the paper back.

Inside was a…. A…. OH MY GOD. OH MY GOD. THAT'S THE SYMBOL OF THE MIRACULOUS.

"EeeEep!" I couldn't help but let out a surprised squeal, dropping the small geometric box onto my bed.

Wait a second. That ladybug stamp on the wrapping…. Holy shi- THAT'S THE LADYBUG MIRACULOUS! OH MY GOD! THE LADYBUG MIRACULOUS IS SITTING, UNOPENED, ON _MY_ BED. IT'S IN _MY_ ROOM.

WHAT DO I DO?! Should I call the police?! Should I call Alya?! WHY IS THIS HERE!?

My brain was going into complete frenzy mode. Everyone knew that the Ladybug Miraculous had gone missing for several months, just as Ladyspot had. Alya had been devastated and even School of The Miraculous had admitted to not knowing what had happened to her. When the Ladybug Miraculous was declared missing and unclaimed, it had set off a dangerous interest in finding the Miraculous on both sides, causing plenty of sketchy Akumaland citizens to find ways to temporarily hack the border and break in. We lived especially close to the border and Mama and Papa had been especially on edge about the whole situation, not letting me go out after dinner.

And now… this. I eyed the box. Everyone knew how secretive School of The Miraculous had to be in protecting their identities… in keeping business of the Miraculous quiet. I promptly decided that I'd have to do the same. For now.

Taking matters into my own hands, I nervously opened the ancient box, squinting and then covering my eyes as pink light washed over me. It was blinding.

Next, out popped, a-

A BUG-MOUSE?!

**A divided Paris? A school for Miraculous wielders? Mwahahha, I have much more coming and very soon. So stay tuned. Also, I'm hoping to create an angsty boarding school kind of vibe here. I'll definitely invent some new Miraculous for Marinette and Adrien's classmates who still haven't canonly received them yet. So if you readers have any suggestions for that, feel free to hit me with them creative ideas. **

**=^.^= catch ya soon**


End file.
